


Free Days, Lazy Days

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Gladio Fluff Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Day One - Cuddles/Sleeping In, Gladio Fluff Week 2018, M/M, Not Beta'd, Sleeping In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these boys being romantic makes me weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Prompto convinces Gladio to sleep in.





	Free Days, Lazy Days

    The first beam of sunlight made Gladio stir. He cursed quietly as he cracked his eyes open and was met with the blazing light. The curtains in their hotel room hadn't been closed all the way. He sighed and figured now was as good a time as any to get up for his usual jog and maybe peruse the bounties at Tostwell Grill on the way back. Not that they were short on gil, but they could always use a cushion to fall back on in case they had an emergency. Once he got back to the hotel, he planned to sharpen his blade and perform any needed maintenance on it.  
  
    Gladio moved to untangle himself from pale, freckled limbs, but the movement woke the owner of said limbs. Prompto was small and wiry, but damn were those muscles strong as he attempted to pull Gladio back down on the bed. Gladio could only chuckle as the blond grappled to keep him in bed every time he moved to get up.  
  
    With a grunt, Gladio relaxed in the grip. "Prom, you gotta let go. Time to get up." He tried to sound serious and commanding in the hopes that his boyfriend would release his hold.  
  
    Prompto shook his head and snuggled closer, "Nuh-uh. Iggy said free days. Sleep in." His voice was thick with sleep and his hair was wavy and tousled from... well, the previous night's activities.  
  
    "Free days don't mean lazy days." Gladio scolded gently, mussing the blond mop of hair currently resting on his chest.  
  
    The very same blond mop popped up, and Gladio was leveled with a drowsy glare, " _Du-uude_! That's  _exactly_  what free days mean!" Prompto clambered on top of his boyfriend fully and hovered over him, now with an impressive pout and whined. "Come  _on_ , babe, we rarely get the chance to sleep in! Let's take advantage of it while we can."  
  
    Gladio settled his hands on narrow, bare hips, ready to tell his sunshine boyfriend that they need to stay vigilant and prepared, and even something about having more time in the day to explore Lestallum if they completed their errands early, but the words died on his tongue. The soft, silky-smooth skin beneath his hands was distracting, and the heat of his partner's body lying on top of his was more comforting to him than words could describe.  
  
    "Please? O-Or we can at least cuddle for a little while longer?" Prompto bargained, propping himself up on his elbows, "We have three whole days to do whatever here, a couple of hours of cuddling isn't gonna hurt. Not to mention, this is our first time having complete privacy since that motel in Longwythe - and that was only because they were running a special discount!"  
  
    Prompto... had a point. He had a lot of points, actually, and good ones at that. Gladio sighed, sliding his hands up and down Prompto's back while studying the exaggerated glower on his face. Who was he to refuse any excuse to stay in bed and spend more time with the man he loved?  
  
    "Alright, alright. We'll leave everything for later, then." Gladio conceded with a grin and a small kiss to Prompto's nose.  
  
    "We can sleep in?" Prompto asked eagerly, perking up.  
  
    Gladio nodded, giving him a small smirk. He shifted to move Prompto off of his chest and explained before the blond resume his whining, "But first, I'm gonna close those curtains. No way can I go back to sleep with that light shining in my face."  
  
    Gladio strolled to the window, unabashedly naked, and closed the gap between the fabric. Their room was darkened now, bathed only in the faintest glow from the sun - just enough light for him to see Prompto holding out his arms invitingly, beaming wide.  
  
    Gladio laughed a little and practically dove back into bed, earning a surprised shout. Gladio scooped up his boyfriend and pulled him close, nuzzling the side of his head until Prompto dissolved into giggles. He breathed in the scent of his hair - it smelled like sweet grapefruit and a hint of mint. He knew it well, and the fragrance always brought a sense of ease to Gladio.  
  
    They settled, covers drawn up to their chins, and Gladio basked in the warmth of Prompto's bare body pressed against his. He let his boyfriend fill all his senses, allowing him to lull Gladio back into sweet dreams. Though his was a role of protection, he could easily admit that these moments of peaceful serenity with his beloved sunshine were the times he felt safest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
